Chained to you Request for DivaliciousDooL
by JohnCenaFan101
Summary: Mara is the girl with the perfect life,the perfect boyfriend and a secret …. But after her year abroad she lands in her home town and waiting for her is non other than the one man who can flip the script and make feel things she shouldn't, its her boyfriend older brother and EX lover john cena . Will her love for her boyfriend Matt last or will her longing for john win ?
1. Chapter 1: Coming home

**This is a request for DivaliciousDooL, it took longer than expected and it's short, but there will be more to come. :) Please read and review.**

**I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Finally the time has come, I finally get to go home after a year of being gone from the love of my life I finally get to go home and be in his arms again. The more time that went on the more excited I got. When the buckle seat belt light came on I got goose bumps. After a long drawn out year I'm going home and I'm going to be in Matt's arms again. I've been dating Matt Cena for almost three years and I've been away for a year. I'm ready to go home. The old saying goes, "Home is where the heart is," and my heart is with Matt so I'm finally going home to him.

Once the plane landed I really felt the goose bumps. I unfastened my seat belt, got out of my seat and grabbed my carryon bag. After I finally got off the plane I started my search for Matt. I looked around for a minute or two then saw Matt's older brother John, who is also my ex-boyfriend and lover. I took deep breath then walked towards him. I stopped dead still not really sure on how to face him. He makes me feel things that I've never felt before. I could feel the heat growing in the pit of my stomach.

"I can't do it, I can't, I can't, I can't!" I said to myself as I stood about three feet in front of him. I turned around and was about to walk off when I heard his voice.

"Mara?" DAMN IT! I turned on my heels and faced him.

"Hi John," He's even more handsome than I remember.

"How have you been?" He asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"Good." I said. I took in his sent, gosh how I've missed this. "How about you?"

"Good." We stood in an uncomfortable silence until he said something.

"You wanna get out of here?" He asked.

"Yeah, let me go grab my bags then we can go."

"Okay, no problem." We walked off and went to luggage claim. I hope we can hurry and get home, I don't want to spend any more time with him than I have to. Don't get me wrong I still like John just not like that. Okay maybe I do but I can't tell him that.

After I received my luggage John and I went straight to the car and headed home. The ride was silent; I didn't know what to say to him. I have my secret about John and there is no way I'm going to risk telling him that he still lights that spark in the pit of my stomach. I don't anybody to know that I still love him. He was my best friend until something came cross and separated us. Matt was the one that helped me through our break up. If it wasn't for Matt there's no telling what would've happened to me. I was heartbroken. The only reason we broke up is because I couldn't handle him being gone all the time and I was alone. I now realize that I can handle him being gone because I miss him holding me after a nice love making session and the way he would kiss me before he left for the road. I miss those days, a lot. One day I will have the courage to tell him that I want to be with him again. I hate to break Matt's heart but I truly want to be with John again.

"Mara, you okay?" John asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing," I quickly shot back.

"Come on Mara, I know you're in deep thought, since you haven't said a word since we got in the car." He said running his fingers through my hair.

"It's nothing John, I'm just tired."

"Okay..." 'You caught me, I wanna be with you again John, I love you damn it!' I thought as I looked out the window.

When we got to my house I saw Matt's car outside my house.

"Matt's here!" I said as I opened the car door and ran inside.

"No he's- Never mind!" I heard John say. I ran on the porch and opened the door. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Matt?" I said as I walked around the living room looking for him.

"Well damn." I said as I stopped. I turned around and there he was behind me with a bouquet of red roses.

"Welcome home Mara." He said with a smile as he held the flowers out to me.

"Oh Matt…" I said with a smile a I took the flowers and smelled them. i smiled and hugged him. "Thank you, there beautiful."

"Just like you." He said with a smile. I kissed with a smile then I heard the door open.

"Whoa! Sorry to interrupt." John said as he started to walk out the door.

"Get back in here!" Matt said with a smile. John came back in and looked at me, with a look that he only gave me when we were dating. 'Damn why does he have to be so damn handsome?' I thought as I looked at him. I smiled and looked at Matt.

"Why don't we go upstairs and have your welcome home celebration." Matt said with a smile.

"Maybe later baby, I'm tiered and need some sleep."

"Okay, go rest I come back in the morning and we will spend the entire day together." He said with a smile.

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan." I said with a smile.

"Okay, good, come on John lets go see mom." Matt said he walked to the door.

"Um, what's wrong with your mom?" I asked.

"She's in the hospital, she was diagnosed with some kind of terrible illness, that I can't remember the name of, and she isn't doing to good…" Matt said looking at me. His and Johns expressions turning from happy to sad.

"Oh that's terrible. If I wasn't so tiered I would go with you but I'm beat so I'll see her tomorrow."

"Okay babe, see you tomorrow."

"Okay bye guys." I said with a smile before walking to the stairs and going up them.

I went upstairs and got a nice relaxing bubble bath while listening to John's CD. I couldn't believe I was listening to my boyfriend's brother, and ex-boyfriend, CD but I was. I enjoy it, it's good music and it always puts me in a good mood. Aw hell who am I kidding I listen to it so I can think about it and remember the good times we had together. I want to be with him again but I don't want to break Matt's heart. I like Matt but love John. What's a girl to do?


	2. Chapter 2: Oh no

**I'm so sorry it me so long to get this up. I've been busy and haven't had mush time to write but I finally got it finished. All my current stories will be updated in the next few days. Thanks to DivaliciousDool for the idea for this chapter and the part that you wrote that really helped. :)**

* * *

After mine and Matts romantic day out, I went home and was getting ready for bed when my cell phone rang.  
"Hello?" I answered as I sat on the edge of my bed.  
"Mara?" The person said on the other end of the line.  
"John, what's wrong, why are you crying?" I asked.  
"It's my mom."  
"John what's wrong, is she alright?" I asked with concern in my voice.  
"She… um… passed away…"  
"WHAT!? WHEN!?" I asked standing up.  
"About three minutes ago. Can you come over to my house me and all my brothers are here, except for Matt. He's taking it harder than all of us. He left without saying anything and no one knows where he went or what he's doing."  
"I'll be right over John." I hung up and quickly put some shorts on. I ran down stairs, grabbed my keys and left. I didn't even bother with shoes. John needs me. I will get there, fast.

Once I got to John's house I rushed inside and to John's side. He was sitting on the couch with tears running down his face.  
"I'm here John." I said as I sat beside him. I put my arms over his shoulders. I laid my head on his shoulder as silent tears fell. His mom was a great person and I loved her like my own mom.

Out of nowhere John got up and went up the stairs. I followed him. I want to help him. I went into his room and he was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling. I closed the door behind me and laid beside him. I wrapped my arms around him as the tears fell from his eyes as I ran my hands through his hair trying to lull him to happiness, as I rocked his body back and forth. I held onto him tighter trying to make all the pain go away, and it was in that moment I truly realized my feelings for him. He gazed up at me as his glowing blue eyes met mine, the tears glinting in the glow of the lamp. A sudden wave of un-comfortableness crashed down on him and he pulled away from me and sat up quickly.  
"You must think I am a wimp." He said as he brushed the tears away from his face roughly and running an anxious hand through his hair.  
I shook my head, "Of course not!" I told him truthfully. I finally know what he has been keeping inside all this time. He moved closer to me, his body back up against mine as butterflies erupted in my stomach making me bite my lip. His arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him so I was now straddling his lap.

He ran his hands through my hair and down my back as a shiver flew through me, "Do you still love me?" he asked simply. I wanted to say no, to not have feelings for this man, but I couldn't help it. They were here and I knew they were here to stay. So I just nodded, his eyes still locked with mine. And that is when he grabbed my face with his two hands and kissed me like I have never been kissed before. I sank into the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him closer. I could feel his want, his desire, and love for me all in this one kiss. I truly need him and want him. I know it's terrible to cheat but I really need John. I still love him.

I moved my hands down and started to pull his shirt up. He broke the kiss and I pulled it off of him. He pulled mine off as well. He pulled me against him and started to kiss my neck. I put my head back, closing my eyes as he did. Suddenly he stopped and moved me off of his lap, standing up and pacing.

I looked at him confused, "John, what's wrong?" I asked as I looked up at him.  
"We can't so this. You're dating my brother."  
"But John I love you. I have since we broke up. I miss us. I miss you and me together. The way we would randomly start kissing and the next thing we know we're having sex. I miss that, John. I miss you." I said standing up and facing him. "I know I sound like a bitch but I seriously still love you. You're the one that I want to be with, spend the rest of my life with. John I love you."  
He stopped and looked at me. "Mara, "he stood there a second then pulled me into a loving kiss. " I love you to Mara." He said as he put his forehead against mine, looking down at me with a loving smile on his face. "But later when Matt comes home need to break up him, I will not be able to handle you dating him and us having sex. That just won't work."  
"I understand John, I hate to be such a jerk to Matt but I really want to be with you again." He smiled and pulled me into another kiss. He picked me up and carried me to the bed. He laid me down then took my pants off, along with my panties. He took his pants and boxers off then laid on top of me.  
"John…"  
"What's wrong Mara?" He asked as he ran his hands up my sides and started to massage my breast through my bra.  
"Please…"  
"Please what Mara?" He asked in a seductive tone.  
"Don't make me wait. Please give me what I'm craving."  
"What are you craving Mara?" He asked.  
I reached my hand down and grabbed his cock, "This, this is what I'm craving." I said as I held it gently in my hand, stroking it lightly.  
"Calm down, we're getting there." He said with a smile before kissing me and moving my hand. As he kissed me he moved his hips and put the tip of his cock inside me. I sat there and let out a small moan as he went in further.  
"Damn, I forgot how tight you are." John said as he got all the way to the hilt.  
"And I forgot how big you are." I said as I tried to get adjusted to his size.  
"Do you want me to stop?" He asked as he looked down at me. I saw something in his eyes that I don't normally see, I saw love and passion.  
"No, please take it slow for a little while." He nodded then started a slow pace.

As I laid there I couldn't believe how good John was, I forgot how amazing he is in bed. I looked up at him and he smiled.  
"You can go faster John." I said with a smile as I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.  
"Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded, he started a faster and harder pace and it felt so good. I closed my eyes and moaned as he continued.

After a minute or two, I could tell John was close and so was I, but I wanted John to have the dame pleasure I was getting. "John." I said quietly while looking up at him.  
"Yeah?" He asked, breathlessly.  
"Can I—get on top?" I asked also breathlessly. He nodded and changed our positions so I was on top. I slid down on him and he instantly moaned. I smiled at the sound he was making. I started a slow pace but quickly got faster.

Seconds later I came and John wasn't far behind. I pulled off him and laid down on him with my head on his chest.  
"That was—amazing." I said as John wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him.  
"Yes it was." He said with a smile.  
"JOHN MATT'S BACK!" I heard John's brother, Dan, yell from down stairs.  
"Oh no... Should I go tell him?" I asked as I looked at John.  
"Tell him what that we fucked?"  
"No, that I want to be with you again and be friends."  
"No, wait until he calms down some, he's taking it pretty hard that mom died so I want to wait."  
"Okay, I guess that will be okay. But we should get up and dressed before he finds out the hard way." I said as I sat up, looking at John.  
"That's a good idea." John said before sitting up looking at me.  
"Too late," I heard from the door. I looked over and saw Matt standing in the door way. Oh no...

* * *

**So, what do you think? Chapter three will be up very soon. Hope you liked it. :) Please Review!~ **


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Chained to you

**Sorry has taken so long busy, busy, busy. But I made time and did it ! :) The next chapter should be up tomorrow. I'm going to try and update this and What real love feels like soon. Please Read and Review!Okay just to say this is a tear jerker! lol it almost made me cry while i was writing it. **

* * *

"Matt..." I started looking at.  
"Save it Mara, why? Why would you two do this to me?" He asked with hurt in his tone.  
"Matt, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, I can't tell you how sorry I am. But I still love John, I haven't stopped. Can you please forgive me?" I asked as I pulled a random blanket over mine and John's bare bodies.  
"How can I Mara? You cheated on me, with my brother of all people! The one I look up to the most."  
"Matt I'm sorry my emotions got in the way and one thing led to another and bam next thing I know John and I are kissing."  
"And you didn't stop?"  
"No..." I said looking down, how stupid can I be? I love both these men and now I'm between a rock and a hard place.  
"Be with him Mara, you two deserve each other. I honestly don't know why I asked you out. I could see the love you still had for John every time you looked at him."  
"Are you serious?" I asked looking at him as I sat up on my knees looking at him. He walked over to the edge of the bed with a smile.  
"Yes, I want you two to be happy."  
"Thanks Matt." I said with a smile before hugging him.  
"Um, Mara?" Matt said.  
"Yeah," I asked as I pulled the sheet up more. "Oh right, clothes!" I said with a smile.  
"I'll be down stairs, don't worry about this, I'm not mad I knew you dated me just to get over John and I can tell you didn't get over him..." Matt said before walking out and closing the door behind him.  
As I sat on John's bed I didn't know what to think.  
"You okay Mara?" John asked as he rubbed my back in small circles.  
"Yeah, I'm just having a hard time wrapping my head around all this. I mean Matt is a great guy and I hate breaking his heart but I still love you John and no one else. **I'm chained to you**." I said as I looked at John with a soft smile. He kissed me softly and smiled at me.  
"I love you too Mara. " He said as he held his forehead to mine. I smiled and closed my eyes, thinking about this wonderful man that I'm with. But I also thought about Matt, he must be an nervous wreck, even though he said he was okay I still think he's hurt.  
"I'll be back..." I said as I got out of bed and put my clothes on.  
"Where are you going?" John asked as he walked me run around trying to find my clothes.  
"To talk to Matt, I know he's not one hundred percent about this whole situation." I said as I slide my shirt on. "I'll be back." I kissed him on the check then walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked down stairs to living room, Matt wasn't there.  
"Hey Dan where's Matt?" I asked looking at him.  
"He went out back. What's going on Mara, he seemed pretty bummed about something."  
"He caught me and John and it's a big mess I have to straighten things up with him." Dan nodded and I walked to the back door. I opened it and Matt was sitting on the porch. I sat beside him and looked over at him. He looked over at me then looked forward again.  
"Matt, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I should have talked to you before I went and did something like that. Yes, I know John is your brother but it's hard to forget about someone that you loved that much when you're dating his brother. I love you both it's just I was with John a lot longer and not to mention I loved him for longer. I really, really hate seeing you like this, you are a wonderful, loving, caring, kind man and I'm sure any woman would love to have you but..."  
"Just not you?" He asked as he looked up at me, he had tears forming in his eyes, I knew I should have done this to him. Why do I have to be so stupid?  
"Just not me..." I saw a tear slowly slide down his check. I was broken now, I hate that I made him this upset, but his mom dying hasn't helped.  
"Matt, don't cry I'm not trying to hurt you, I know I did but I didn't mean to. And I know this is extremely hard to take in with your mom dying and all but you have to know I didn't want you to find out this way. I really didn't want to do it, it just happened. Please, please forgive me."  
He was quiet for a minute then he spoke, "I forgive you Mara, it's just all of this happening at one time is a lot to take in."  
"I know, I'm so, so, so sorry." I stood up and kneeled in front of him. I pulled him in to a loving hug hoping to help him. I held him as he cried, he and his mom were very close and him losing her like that, all of a sudden, it's extremely hard for him. I continued to hold him as even more tears fell. Minute later John walked out and saw Matt was crying on my shoulder. He knew why, just by the look that I gave him. He walked over to us and kneeled beside me, hugging his bother in a brotherly hug. They both had tears falling. This is a hard time for all five of them and knowing how loving and caring she was it's hard to say she's gone. Dan, Steve and Sean all come out to the porch and they all were crying. They lost their mom who wouldn't be? I stood there watching them trying to hold back the tears but it wasn't working. I loved there mom like she was my own. Dan walked over to me and hugged me.  
"Don't tell me you're going for another brother." Matt said with a sarcastic smile on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and everyone laughed. We need the laughter. We all started to crack jokes and play, we tried to break the sadness that hit us all. Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean were all running around the back yard like kids. John and I were sitting in a chair holding one another close as we watched them.  
"They grow up fast huh?" I looked over and saw John's dad standing beside us. John and I laughed before John replied, "They sure do." John stood up and hugged his dad. It's extremely rare when that happens.  
"Are you all okay?" His dad asked.  
"Right now, we had a break down earlier but were all good now."  
"Good. How are you Mara, it's been awhile." John's dad, AKA: John sr., asked with a smile as John sat back down with me.  
"I'm good, staying busy with work." I said with a smile.  
"That's not always a bad thing."  
"True, especially when you love what you do."  
"Yeah, so John how's work going for you?" He asked.  
"Good, I finally got some time off but in a week I'm on the road again."  
"Literally," I said with a smile. John laughed then Dan came running up to us.

"Hey dad what are you doing here?" He asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Just came to check on my boys." He said with a smile, "Well I would love to stay boys but I've got to go. I John, come by the house before you leave for the road again."

"Okay I will." John said before his dad walked off.

Dan ran back into the yard and started to play football with the other three. John watched them play then got up.

"Where you going baby?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"To play football with them, you wanna play?" He asked.

"I don't know..."  
"Come on Mara it will but fun and if you want we can tell them to go easy on you.

"They don't have to go easy on me John, I can handle it." I said standing up. We walked over to them and got on different teams. Me, Dan and Sean VS John, Matt, and Steven, in fare game of three on three.

By the end of the day we were all worn out and hot from all the running. We were all in the living room on the couch watching a rerun of wrestle Mania just relaxing. I love moments like this. My boyfriend and his family all sitting down and having fun just being together, yep this is awesome.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please tell me what you think. It really means alot.  
**


	4. Chapter 4:What just happened?

**I want to start off saying that I know this is terribly short but I have a lot planned for the next chapter! this is kind of a filler chapter. I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer so here it is. Chapter 5 will be much, much longer! I promise! :) Please read and Review!**

* * *

~John's POV~

As I was watching Mania with my brothers and Mara, I looked down at Mara and was fast asleep. I smiled down at her and continued to watch TV. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. Once Mania was over I stood up and picked Mara up in my arms.  
"Where you going John?" Sean asked looking up at me.

"I'm going to take Mara up stairs and let her sleep then I'm gonna get a shower and go to bed."  
"Oh, well I'm going home." Sean said as he stood up.  
"Same here," Steven said as he also stood up. Matt stood up as well and walked out.  
"He's still pissed?" I asked as I watched him walk out of the front door of my house, without a word.

"Yep, well it doesn't help that you're holding his ex in your arms while she's sleeping." Dan said.  
"Well she's my girlfriend now and before she wakes up I'm going to take her up stairs and put her in bed."  
"Alright man, see ya." Dan said as he walked out with the other two. I walked up stairs and laid Mara on my bed. I looked down at her and smiled, I finally got the woman I love so much back in my life. I am no longer sitting on the side lines watching her and my brother touch each other and kiss on one another. No. That's me now I can have her back and she will be mine for a long time to come. Once we've been together a while I might pop the question. I hope I get the chance to, I really love her. I kissed her one the fore head, grabbed some clothes and walked into the bathroom to get a shower.

~Mara's POV~

I woke up to the shower running. I looked around and I was in John's room lying on his bed. I looked over at the bathroom and the door was closed. I got up and slowly made my way to the door. I cracked it slightly and saw John in the shower with the curtain open slightly. I saw back and then he turned around. I was just about to walk out when he saw me.

"Do you want to join me?" He asked looking at me. I thought for a second then walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind me before getting undressed and climbing into the shower with him. As soon as I got the curtain closed John wrapped his strong arms around me. Smiled and leaned against his chest putting my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes and stood there in his embrace. Loving the feeling, he's the best man in the world and I know I could easily spend the rest of my life with him. I don't know why I let him go before.

"Mara?" John asked as he continued to hold me.

"Mm?" I mumbled as I kept my eyes closed.

"Do you regret when we broke up?" I turned in his arms and looked at him.

"Yes, yes John I do. I regret everything that I said and did that night."

"I do to. What do you think would have happened if we would have broken up?"

"I would like to think we would be married by now, and I would hopefully be carrying your child." I told him with a smile.

He was quiet for a while before he spoke, "I would like that, and know it's never too late to make that come true."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked as I looked at him. I could see the love and sincerity in his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is; why don't we do that? Why don't we get married and start a family together. I want you to be the mother of my children and the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. Please Mara, marry me."

I stood there in shock the tears stinging my eyes. I couldn't believe my ears. This coming from the man that I have dreams about almost every night. I know my answer to him but I don't trust myself to speak. I smiled before getting away from him and walking out to the shower. I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me before walking out of the bathroom. I wanted to think for a second.

~John's POV~

Okay, what the hell just happened? I stood there in shock. Did she just walk out after I asked her to marry me? Does that mean she doesn't want to marry me or that she wants to think? I have no idea why she walked out like that. I hope I didn't run her off, I can't lose her again.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Please tell me what you think! I love getting reviews, they really mean a lot to me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Our future

**Okay, I'm sorry about the weirdness of last chapter but it had to be kind of weird so this chapter could go as planed. So please tell me what you think! I love getting reviews so please review, it's the full on the fire. :)**

* * *

~John's POV~

I turned the shower off and got of the shower. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist before opening the door and going into my bed room. When I walked out of the bathroom, Mara was sitting on my bed wrapped in a towel. She was looking at the floor, there were tears running her checks. I moved to fast I shouldn't have asked her this soon. I thought it was a good time to ask her but apparently she's not ready to go the next step. I will wait until she's ready, even if that means waiting for the rest of my life. I'll do it. I love Mara with all of my heart and I will wait until the end of the world to be with her. I walked closer to her and was struck by surprise when she jumped up and hugged me, holding me close to her. I wrapped my arms around her holding her tight.

"John," She said quietly as she pulled back to look at me. "I'm sorry for walking out on you earlier, I needed to think. You really surprised me when you asked me to marry you. I just needed to think about everything so I could process it." She looked at me with a slight smile on her face.  
"What did you think about?" I asked her as I looked at her. She got out of my arms and sat on the bed.

"Well, everything, like our relationship and everything and whether or not to marry you or not."

"So what did you come up with?" I asked as I sat beside her.

"I want to marry you." She said with a smile.

"Wait, what did you just say?"

"I want to marry you John. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you as your wife." I didn't say anything as I pulled her to me kissing her. She laid back on to the bed as we continued to kiss. I deepened the kiss by putting my tongue in her mouth. She moaned into my mouth. I put my hand on her thigh, slowly sliding my fingers into her wet pussy. Damn did was she wet.

I broke the kiss and looked at her, "You've never been this wet before." I said before kissing her neck.

"I've never felt like this before."

"How do you feel right now?"

"Very, very good." She wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me. I couldn't take anymore I to be inside her, NOW. I un wrapped my towel from my waist and threw it on to the floor. I untied her towel so I could see her body. I removed my fingers from her and slowly slide inside her.

"Oh gosh John," She moaned as I slide into her to the hilt. I started a slow pace in and out of her. I love to hear her moan, it sounds like angels singing. She's perfect, everything about her, from her body to the tattoos she has. My all time favorite one is the one behind her ear. She moans very loudly when I kiss and suck on it. I leaded down and kissed her tattoo. I pumped faster in and out of her at the sound of her moans. I looked her in the eyes as I made love to her. She is the best person in the world. Her moans got louder signaling that she was getting close to her climax. I was getting closer to my climax and somehow I managed to go faster.

"JOHN!" She screamed as she came. I continued to pump into her until I came as well. She wrapped her arms around me as I laid on her gently, trying not to hurt her.

"I love you." She said simply with a yawn.

"I love you too, and I can't wait to be able to say you're my wife." I told her with a smile as I looked down at her.

"And I can't wait to say you're my husband, and the father of my child."

"Wait what child?" I asked confused.

I laid beside her and looked at her as she spoke, "you didn't use protection and I quit my birth control since it was messing every-damn-thing in me so I had to stop taking it like a two months ago and that's long enough for it not to be in my system so that pretty much means there is a chance that I'm pregnant." She said with a smile.

"Damn a fiancé and possibly a baby in the same day, I'll like to say I'm pretty damn lucky!"

"No, you're just full of shit!" she said with a wide grin.

"Oh so now I'm full of shit?"  
"Yes!"

"Yeah sure!" I said before flopping over onto my back.

~Mara's POV~

I laughed at Johns face he was trying to look upset but he was doing a terrible job.

"Oh is little Johnny boy upset?" I said as I tried to play his game.

"Little? You think I'm little?"  
"Okay understatement of the year but what's wrong?"

"I'm not full of shit!" He said pouting, sticking his bottom lip out like a two year old.

"No but you like to act like it sometimes!" I said with a smile.

"So do you!" He said with a smile.

"SO!" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Were even!" He said with a smile.

"Okay I agree." I said looking at him, "but stop acting like a two year old!"  
"Oh okay as long as you do!"  
"I'm not acting like a two year old; I'm simply playing with you!" I said with a smile.

"I love you" He randomly blurted out.

"I love you too." I said with a smile before kissing him.

"Round two?" He asked as he rubbed my thigh.

"No, please no, I'm tired..." I said as I laid beside him.

"Okay maybe tomorrow; first thing in the morning"

"Deal!" I agreed as I rolled over onto my side. John rapped his arm around me before we both drifted off into a well needed sleep.

The next morning I woke up to singing. I opened my eyes and saw John in the bathroom, shaving, with a towel around his waist. I laid there and watched him until is towel fell; he didn't do anything he just kept singing and shaving.

"NICE ASS!" I said to him as I watched him. He smiled as he looked into the mirror watching me.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"Ugh two or three minutes at the most."

"Oh, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with you."  
"Okay then we can stay here..." He said as he turned to face me.

"Okay mister put the little guy away." I said as I put my hands over my eyes trying to act like it bothered me.

"Oh come one you know you like it." I heard him getting closer.

"Yes I do but it may have done more damage than we have wanted." I said with a smile.

"I thought you wanted a kid."  
"I do, but I wanted to be married first."  
"Why don't we get married before the baby is born?" He sat beside me, covering up himself as I moved my hands to look at him.

"Really, don't you know it takes like a year or more to plan a wedding?"  
"Oh come baby it you can do it!"  
"Do you want me to have gray hair before I'm fifty?"  
"No, get your mom to help."

"Then she would have to fly up here and she hates flying."  
"Then we will get married in Tampa, raise the baby there in my house and be a happy family."  
"What about your dad and brothers, their gonna want to see the baby to."  
"I know they like flying so they can come whenever they want."  
"Okay I like that plan, but we still don't know if I'm pregnant."  
"I hope you are, I love you and I really want to have a baby with you, maybe two."  
"Yay!" I jumped into his arms, our naked bodies colliding. He fell back onto the bed laughing.

"I love you." I said with a smile.

"I love you too." He said before pulling me into a loving kiss.

He's going to be a great father and a wonderful husband. I'm supposed to start my period this week and if I don't, I'm going to the doctor.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Parents!

Three weeks later I was sitting on the couch in John's house when my cell phone rang I hoped it was the doctor's office.  
"Hello?" I answered as I watched TV.

"Mara?"

"Hey Jess what's up?"

"Well the doctor got your test results..."

"And?" I asked anxious to know if I am pregnant or not.

"There positive! Congratulation's you're a mother to be!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, they are positive."

"Thanks the Lord! Thanks so much talk to you later."

"Okay, is Matt the father?"

"No, I'm back with John and he is."

"Oh good for you two! See you later!"  
"Okay girl bye." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Finally I'm going to be a mother; I felt tears slip to my cheeks. This is the happiest day of my life! Besides getting engaged this day is perfect.

I heard the door open then I heard footsteps. I looked up to see who it was and there John and his brothers coming through the door.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile as they came in. John sat beside me and pulled me into a loving hug then kissed me gently.

"John, I have to tell you something." I said getting up off the couch.

"Okay" He got up and followed me into the kitchen. I turned to face him taking a deep breath.

"What's up baby?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I...um... I'm pregnant!" I said with excitement.

"Really, are you serious? You know this early?"

"Yes, I missed my period and went to the doctor. They called about ten minutes ago." He pulled me into his arms holding me close. He kissed me and my knees went weak with all the passion. I didn't realize how much he wanted to be a dad, and now he's going to be.

"I love you." He said with a big smile as he looked me in the eyes.

"And I love you." I said smiling.

"JOHN COME ON YOUR GOING TO MISS KICK OFF!" Dan shouted from the living room. John grabbed my hand and we walked back into the living. We sat on the couch and both of us were smiling like idiots.

"What are you two smiling about?" Sean asked as he looked at us.

"Nothing," John replied quickly.

"Come on John tell them. Tell them their going to be uncles." I said with a smile.

"Wait, what?!" Steve said, he sounded very shocked.

"Guys, John and I are going to be parents." I said with a smile.

"That's awesome guys; I really want to be an uncle." Dan said with a smile. Matt didn't say anything; he just stood up and walked out.

"I'll be right back." I said before getting up and following him.

"Matt, Matt what's wrong?" I asked him as we walked onto the front porch.

"How could you Mara?"  
"How could I what?"  
"We've been apart for what two weeks?"  
"A three but who's counting?" I asked sarcastically.

"Mara, you're already pregnant and you and John just got together."

"I know but you know I love John and I really want to have a family with him. We've been through so much and I want him to be with me."  
"I know but it's so hard to take all of this in at one time." He sat in a chair and put his face in his hands.

"Matt, you are a wonderful man and any woman in the world would want to have you. Look I have a friend she's single and she wanted you when we were dating. Give her a try."  
"Maybe"

"Okay, she's coming over after work. She's actually the nurse that called and told me I was pregnant."  
"She's a nurse?" He asked as he looks up at me.

"Yes, very well off nurse."  
"Awesome, I think I can give her a shot."  
"Good, can you wait about two hours that's when she's coming."  
"Yeah, the game will last at least that long so I'm good."  
"Good, now come on its cold let's go inside." He stood up and we walked inside. When we opened the door John, Dan, Sean, and Steve were all screaming.

"I think somebody just scored a touchdown!" I said as we walked into the house.

"Probably," Matt said with a smile. Matt sat on the couch then I stood behind the couch, behind John.

"I'm going to go upstairs, baby, I'm tired. When Jessica gets here can you send her up to our room?" I asked John.  
"Yeah," He said as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"Love you." I bent down and kissed him lightly then went upstairs.

I woke up about two hours later to someone poking me.

"Damn it John get back down stairs." I said with my eyes still closed.

"Um... I'm not John..."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know it was you." I said as I opened my eyes, seeing Jessica in front of me.

"So when did you and John get back together?" She asked as she sat in the bed.

"About three weeks ago, he's the father of my baby."  
"Oh, so what about Matt is he signal again?" She asked biting her bottom lip.

"Yes and he wants to talk to you."  
"Oh-my- gosh! Are you serious?!" She almost screamed

"Yes, he's a great guy and I think he wants to go out with you."  
"AWESOME! Where in the hell is he?!"  
"Calm down! Let's go down stairs slowly and calmly." I said getting out of bed. We walked down stairs and she almost died. I introduced her and Matt then they went out on to the back porch.

"What was that?" John asked as I sat beside him.

"I wanted to help Matt get over me so I introduced him to Jess."  
"They seemed to have hit it off." Sean said pointing to the window. They were talking and laughing. They seemed to have just clicked with one another. I really hope Matt can move away from me. I know I hurt him being pregnant with his brother baby but I really know I love John and have since we called things off. I never got over him and I really think Matt could tell. He's an amazing person and I know he will be able to have a great relationship with Jess.

"Good, maybe Matt can get off me and go to someone new."  
"Yeah. I've got you now and I'm never letting you go again." John said as he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. This had been a great day. Everything had been perfect. I can't wait to get married and have this baby. I love my life right now. I laid my head on John's shoulder and slowly went to sleep.


	7. Chpter 7: Mara's baby dream

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short and random, please forgive me. The next chapter will be longer and better, i promise...**

* * *

Three weeks later is when I really started to have hell with this entire pregnancy thing. I've been pregnant six weeks and I already do not like it. I just hope it doesn't stay like this for the entire pregnancy or there's no telling what I might do. I was sitting on the couch one afternoon trying not the run to the bathroom as Jessica cooked her some lunch. She's staying with me while John's gone on the road. Matt comes over every day and I'm starting to get jealous since John isn't home and I think my hormones are going crazy with the baby and all. I love to see Matt and Jessica happy I just wish John was home so I could have some help. He could help me through everything, like the random crazy mood swings and the morning sickness. He's my rock in all this, but of course he has to work. Maybe he can take some time off when the baby comes. I'm really going to need some help.

"Mara, do you want to try and eat something?" Jessica asked as she came into the living room.

"What did you cook? As long as it's not anything with cheese in it I'm okay."  
"Wait what? You can't eat cheese? The best food in the world?"

"No, I ate some the other day and was sick for an hour."

"Damn, I can't believe that too bad; I made a grilled cheese sandwich."

"Oh okay I'm good don't worry about me. I had a big breakfast this morning."

"Okay." She walked into the kitchen and finished what she was cooking.

I sat on the couch hoping John would come home soon. He knows exactly how to make feel good when I feel the worst. I slowly started to drift asleep when I heard the front door open. I jerked my head up and saw Matt and Dan coming through the door.

"Hey Mara, how are you feeling?" Dan asked as he walked over to me.

"I've had better days, but I'm okay." I said with a slight smile.

"Just look at it this way, in a couple of months it will all be worth it."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said smiling slightly. Just then Jessica came into the living room with a plate of food and I immediately had to run to the bathroom.

When I walked back into the living she was in the kitchen, Matt and Dan where on the couch.

"You okay?" Dan asked as I sat beside him.

"Yea I can't smell anything without having to run to the bathroom." I said as I laid my head on the back of the couch and closed my eyes. "Guys, I think I'm going to go upstairs and rest, if John calls please tell him I feel like shit and needed to rest." I said as I opened my eyes and stood up.

"Okay you probably need to rest, but don't forget I have to work the night shift at the hospital tonight so you'll be here by yourself." Jessica said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay no problem, I'll be on the phone with John half the night so it will be fine." I said as I walked stairs.

"OKAY!" I heard her shout up the stairs as I walked up. I walked into my and John's room, closing the door behind me before walking over to the bed. I didn't bother with the lights, I have a killer headache and I'm sleepy. As I lay in bed I heard my phone ring then the door opened.

"It's John," Jessica said as she walked in, she through my phone at him and I caught it before answering it.

"Hello?" I answered in a drowsy voice.

"Mara, are you okay?" John asked with concern in his voice.  
"Yes babe I'm fine, I'm just tired."  
"Okay, I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay, I miss you."  
"I miss you to baby and I'm doing okay it's just I still can't smell anything without running to the bathroom." I said as laid my head on the pillows with my eyes closed.

"That sucks, I should be home soon so I can be with you baby. I've got to go I love you and I will see you soon."  
"Okay I love you too John and I'll see you when you get home."

"Okay baby, bye."  
"Bye." I hung up the phone and laid it on the night stand before crawling under the covers and going to a sweet dream land.

_**~Dream~**_

_**As I laid in the hospital bed sweaty and worn out I wanted to see my baby, my baby boy that I just brought into earth. **_

"_**Mrs. Cena, here's your healthy eight baby boy." The nurse said as she handed me a blue bundle. I looked into my baby's eyes and immediately saw John. He's eyes are the same blue color and he has the same nose. I wish he was here with me. I could have used him when I was in delivery. But of course he had to work and couldn't get any time off. I hate his damn job! Don't get me wrong, I love his pay, it pays the bills but I want him home with me more and now that our son is in the world I want him home even more.**_

_**I sat there and held my baby as tears ran down my face.**_

"_**Why are you crying?" I heard a voice say. I looked at the door and saw Matt.**_

"_**I miss John; I want him here to see our beautiful baby boy." He walked over to the bed and looked at him.**_

"_**He looks like John." He said as he looked down at him.**_

"_**I know and I want him here to see his beautiful baby."  
"Who do you want to see that beautiful baby?" I heard someone ask. I looked up at the door and saw John standing in the door way with a bouquet of pretty red roses.**_

"_**You," I said with a smile. He walked over to the side of the bed and looked down at his new son.**_

"_**Damn, who looks like there dad?" John said with a smirk.  
"My Alex."  
"Alex? Like his full name Alexander?" John asked as he looked at me.**_

"_**Yes, I love that name."  
"I like it but what's his full name?"  
"Um... John Alexander Cena."  
"I like it." He kissed my forehead and smiled as he looked down at his new son.**_

_**~End Dream~**_

I woke up to lips on my neck; I slowly opened my eyes and saw John lying beside me.

"John, when did you get home?" I asked with a smile as I looked at him.

"About fifteen minutes ago"  
"Good, I'm glad you're home." I said before kissing him.

"Me too, I'm beat." He closed his eyes. I smiled and laid my head on his chest with a smile on my face as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**SO, what did you think? Please let me know, and if you have any suggestions for baby names (for both genders) please let me know, I need some more options, i cant seem to think of any good ones. :)**


	8. Chapter 8:The baby- Last chapter

**Sadly, this is the end... I hope you enjoyed reading this as much I did writing it. Please tell me what you think! And thanks to everyone for all the reviews it really means a lot to me.**

* * *

It's been three months and I'm in my second trimester. I'm showing now and I have a doctor appointment so I can find out the sex of the baby. John is coming home and coming home for my appointment tomorrow and he also said he has a surprise for me. I have no idea but as I lay in our bed wondering what his surprise is.

The next day John arrived at the house then we when to the doctor's office. After they got me into a room, I changed into the gown thing they give you and laid on the table. John held my hand as we waited on the doctor.

"I hope the baby is okay." I said as I looked up at him.

"It is baby, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine." He said with a loving smile before kissing me. There was a knock on the door and I pushed John away right when he was about to deepen the kiss.

"Mara, how are you doing today?" The doctor asked as she walked into the room, closing the door behind her before walking over to me.

"Good, will be better after I know everything is okay with my baby." I said with a smile.

"I'm sure everything is. All the brain test we ran last time are good so all we have to do now is an ultrasound and find out the baby's sex." She said as she grabbed a tube of something. She laid the sheet over me then pulled the gown up. "This might be cold." She said as she applied the gel to my stomach. After that was done she took the thing and rubbed it over my stomach. After a second or two she stopped moving it.

"There's your baby. Would you like to know the gender or would you like to wait until it's born?" She asked as she looked at me. I looked up at John.

"I want to know." He said as he looked down at me, holding my hand tightly. I nodded and looked at her.

"Me too," I said as I looked at her. She nodded and moved the thing some more.

"Alright I am proud to say that you are having a healthy baby boy." She said with a smile. I heard John let out a deep breath. I looked up at him with a smile before looking at the doctor.

"Okay, let me get you cleaned up then you can go." She said with a smile.

"Okay" She cleaned up then left. I changed then John and I left. I am so excited that we are having a baby boy; this has got to be the best day of my life.

Later that night I was on the couch waiting TV while John was gone to the store. While he was gone I decided to go upstairs and tried to get some rest. When I opened the door to our room, there where rose petals scattered around the room along with candles. There was soft music playing in the back ground and a vase of red roses on the nightstand with a letter beside it. I walked over to the vase and picked the letter up, reading it.

_**Mara,**_

_**While we were at the doctor's office, I had Jessica come and set this up. I wanted this night to be special. While I'm gone I want you to go into the bathroom and put on that nightie that's on the sink. It might be a little tight but I know you will like it. I shouldn't be gone long. I love you and I hope you will be happy when I get home.**_

_**John**_

I smiled as I read the letter. I put it back on the nightstand then went into the bathroom. I changed and as soon as I opened the bathroom door the bed room door opened and in walked John.

"There you are." He said with a smile as he closed the door and walked over to me.

"You told me to change and I did. But it took me forever to get this on due to my baby bump."

"Oh, well I want this night to be special." He said with a smile before he grabbed my hand and walked me over to the bed. I sat down on it and he looked down at me.

"Okay, Mara we've been through a lot and I love you so much. If it wasn't for you there's no telling where I would be in my life." He paused and pulled something out of his pocket, he got down on one knee in front of me. I took a deep breath as felt tears burning my eyes. He opened the box and I saw a princess cut diamond ring.

"What I'm trying to say is I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?" I didn't know what to do. I just sat there and looked at him as tears ran down my checks.

"Please say something Mara."

"YES! OF COURSE, HELL YES! I LOVE YOU AND I WOULD LOVE TO MARRY YOU!" I shouted as I looked at him. He took the ring out of the box and put the ring on my finger. He got up and pulled me into a passionate kiss. He slowly laid me down on the bed while I looked up at him. He removed is shirt and smiled down at me before taking off my nightie and the remainder of his clothing.

"Damn baby you look sexy."  
"John, I'm five months pregnant and fat, you really think I look sexy?"

"Yes, you look amazing. I will still think your sexy when were old and wrinkly." He said with a smile as I laughed. He looked me in the eyes before carefully laying on top of me, kissing me with all the passion in the world.

"I'm not going to hurt the baby am I?" John asked as he looked down at me.

"No just be careful and don't go to hard." He nodded before slowly sliding into me. I moaned as he did. Now that I'm pregnant I think this feels a hundred times better. He continued to thrust in and out of me at a slow steady pace. I couldn't hold back the moans as he thrust in and out of me. He started to go faster and harder but he was getting just a little too hard.

"John... Baby... not so hard." I said as I tried not to moan. He slowed down and softened his pace.

"I'm sorry baby I guess I got a little into it.

"It's okay just please don't go that hard." He looked me in the eyes as he continued. Our eyes stayed locked on each other as he made love to me.

As I was nearing my climax John continued at his slow pace. Then it hit me, the most mind blowing orgasm ever and John wasn't far behind. Once he caught his breath he pulled out of me and laid beside me, pulling me into his arms and holding me close.

"I love you." He said as he held me close to him.

"I love you too." I said before lightly kissing him and falling to sleep in his arms.

~Eight months later~

I'm too big to walk almost too big to sit down, I can't do anything. John's rarely home and I really want him here. We got married a few months back and now I'm eight months pregnant and ready for this baby boy to be born. Jessica has been here through it all and I'm thankful for everything and I'm thankful for her being here but she's not John. He's getting some time off when the baby is born so he can help me but he has to go back in shortly after, I don't really know what to do...  
"Hey Jess, what does it mean when I have pain every few minutes?" I asked as I sat on the couch.  
"Labor pains... wait every few minutes? Holy hell you're in labor!"  
"No, that's not possible my water hasn't... Oh no..."  
"Did your water just break?" I nodded and slowly got up. "Come on let's go, I'll call Matt and John on the way." She helped me to the car and we were on our way to the hospital.

"DAMN IT JESS SLOW DOWN I'M IN LABOR HERE NOT DYING!" I shouted as she flew through the traffic.

"I'm trying to get you there before you have this baby in my car!" About that time a contraption hit and it hurt. I did the required breathing as Jessica drove like a bat out of hell.

The rest of the ride went by and in a blur all I remember is getting in to the hospital, Jess running in and some guy coming out with a wheelchair. He took me to a room upstairs and I was in terrible pain. After I was given some medication the pain went away and I was able to rest some. Jess called Matt and I think she called John I'm not really sure. I was lying in bed trying to rest when I heard the door open. I opened my eyes and saw Matt and Jessica coming in the room.

"Where's John?" I asked as they came in.

"Should be here soon, I called him when Jess called me. He should be here in an hour or two." Matt said. I laid my head back on the pillows and took a deep breath hoping John would be here soon.

"Don't worry he should be here soon." Jess said calmly.

"Before I give birth? I don't know about that..."  
"He should be, the doctor told me you shouldn't go in to the delivery room for at least another hour or two so he should be here by then."  
"I hope so." I closed my eyes and tried to relax some. I hope John hurries and gets here.

One hour later the nurses came in and were about to take me to the delivery room and John still isn't here.

"Jess, where's John?" I asked as she walked into my room.  
"I don't know Mara just calm down I'm sure he'll be here soon."  
"But I'm going into delivery I want him here."

"I'm sure he'll be here sweetie just calm down. Will it make you feel better if I call him?"

"Yes please."  
"Okay I'll be back soon." She walked out, the second she walked out the doctor came in.

"Okay Mara, we are going to take you to the delivery room this little boy is ready to come into the world."  
"But my husband isn't here yet."  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Cena but this baby doesn't want to wait. He's ready to meet his mommy. Maybe he will get here before you have that baby and if he does he will be given some scrubs and allowed into the delivery room with you."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and lay back as the came in my room and rolled me to the delivery room. As they were taking me down the hall towards the delivery room I heard a nurse shouting at someone.

"SIR, SIR, YOU CAN'T GO BACK THERE!"

"MY WIFE IS HAVING OUR BABY OF COURSE I CAN." I knew it exactly who it was when I heard him speak. I sat up and turned my head just in time to see John pushing through doctors and nurses. He ran up to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't make it here sooner baby, traffic was terrible."  
"It's okay John I'm just glad you're here now." I said with a smile before he kissed me.

"Mr. Cena if you will come with me I will get you some scrubs and you can go into the delivery room with your wife." One of the nurses said.  
"Okay, I'll be right back baby."

"Okay hurry." He nodded and walked down the hallway with the nurse.

About ten minutes after they got me into the delivery room John came in and straight to my side. Everything from there on out was a bluer. All I know is there was a lot of screaming and pain. Afterwards I was in a recovery room sleeping when someone knocked on the door.

"Mrs. Cena I have someone out here that wants to see you." A nurse walked in. I sat up as she walked into the room with a rolling bed behind her. When she came into the room and put the bed beside me I saw a blue blanket and a small head with a small amount of dark brown hair.

"Here he is, your baby boy." She said as she picked him up and handed him to me. I smiled and looked down at my baby boy.

"I'll be back in a little while." She walked out and John was coming in.

"John, look." I said with a smile as I looked at John. He walked over to me and looked down at him.

"Did you think of a name?" John asked.

"Luca Anthony Cena."

"I like it, he's named after me."  
"Yes that's why I picked it." I said with a smile as I looked at him.

"John do you want to hold him?" I asked looking at him. He nodded and carefully took him from me.

"My boys" I said with a smile. John smiled at me before kissing me. He looked down at the baby as he balled his little fists up.

"He has the Cena spirit already." I said with a smile.

"Second generation superstar, I like the sound of that."  
"That's gonna be a while. But if we have a girl my we can have a diva to." I said with a smile.

"Maybe but you already want another baby and you just had one?"  
"Not right now but in a couple of years I don't want our son to be an only child."  
"I agree, I don't want him to be an only child either. Maybe one or two more.

"One! That's all I want."  
"Oh... "  
"The only reason you want another one is because you like the way they get here." I said as I looked up at him.

"So that's not the only reason."  
"You know we can do that without me getting pregnant."  
"Yeah in like three months and I'll be back on the road."  
"Have you ever heard of a condom?" I asked as I looked at him.

"But it's not the same."

"I know but we have to deal until I can start my birth control pills."  
"OK..." He said with a pout. I laughed and looked at my boys. There so cute. I love my family. Being chained to John isn't so bad in the long run.

~Three years later~

Three years after Luca was born we welcomed Blair Jasmine Cena into the world. She is a beautiful little girl and she had her father's attitude. Luca loves spending time with John whenever he can and even thou he's young he already wants to be a wrestler like his dad.

One year after John and I were married Matt and Jessica got married. They have a one year old girl and another little girl on the way.

My life is amazing. I have great family and friends. Adorable kids and a wonderful husband that I love with all my heart; I love my life. My life has turned out to be great even thou I have always been chained to WWE superstar John Cena.

* * *

**So what did you think? Please let me know.**


End file.
